The Making of James Potter
by heather2408
Summary: When the Head Boy badge fell out of James Potter's letter he thought many things, but not one of the thoughts that ran through his head touched on the fact that this badge was the beginning of the making of James Potter.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

This was written for Fire The Canon's Snakes and Ladders Challenge

* * *

James Potter stared at the badge in the palm of his hand, the round, red badge with the letters 'HB' glistening in gold. The weight of the badge seemed to be increasing, as did the uncertainty he felt.

A million thoughts were running through his head. 'This has to be a mistake, the badge was put in the wrong envelope, I wasn't even a prefect! I can't be Head Boy…it has to be someone else, someone like Remus, maybe Dumbledore thought he would be here and got the letters mixed up? I'm going to have to write to Dumbledore and sort this whole mess out'.

James ran to his desk and searched for a spare piece of parchment. The only he could find was an inch on a Transfiguration essay he was due to hand in when he got back to Hogwarts. 'That'll do' he thought as he tore it off and began to scribble hastily.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I just got my letter and I think there must have been a mistake because it also had the Head Boy badge so I've sent it back to you so you can send it on to the right person._

_James Potter _

James attached the letter to his owl's leg and sent him off with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Later that day all the anxiety he thought he had rid himself of returned as he received yet another letter weighed down with the very same badge he thought he had got rid of. Confused he read Dumbledore's letter.

_Mr Potter,_

_It was no mistake that you received the badge for it was intended for you. I have selected you for Head Boy this year. _

_Professor Dumbledore_

James felt sick. There was no way he could be Head Boy, he was sure it was meant to be Remus, he couldn't take it away from him. He knew he would not make a good Head Boy, he couldn't follow rules; its not that he didn't want to follow the rules, he found it absolutely impossible to follow rules. He was going to have to refuse this.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Thank you for offering me the position but with all due respect, I can't accept this. I am not fit to be Head Boy. There are many others who are suited to it, much more than myself, like Remus. He should be Head Boy. For starters he's a prefect and I'm not, he's much better at following rules than I am. People listen to him and look up to him! He does his work and listens to professors, they respect him! I'm just trouble to all of them and wouldn't be able to do half a good a job as Remus. I'm sorry but I can't accept this._

_James_

Once again James sent the letter off, praying that the next time he saw the badge it would be pinned to Remus' robes.

* * *

When James' owl returned, with another letter filled with a familiar shape he let out an exasperated cry. He couldn't do this and Dumbledore must be well and truly off his rocker to think that he could. He tore open the envelope and threw the badge across the room.

_Mr Potter,_

_I do hope that I will not receive this badge back. You are the intended recipient and I implore you to listen to my reasoning._

_On paper Mr Lupin may seem to be the better candidate, and there are quite a few professors who believe so and feel I am making a mistake. However I think that you are the right choice. You may not be able to follow the rules as well as Mr Lupin and you may not be a prefect, but make no mistake that people do respect you and look up to you. You are a natural leader James, and in times like these that is exactly what we need. People will listen to you and follow your example._

_I have chosen you because I believe at this time you are exactly what the students need. I hope you understand this and accept the position. I'd like you to know that I am your biggest supporter and want nothing more than to see you succeed._

_Professor Dumbledore_

James stared at the letter, trying to process what he had just read. Dumbledore had chosen him, James Potter, to be Head Boy. This wasn't a mistake, Dumbledore believed in him. James scrambled on his hands and knees searching for the Head Boy badge. He found under his bed in a dusty corner and grabbed it. Sitting on the floor against his bed he cleaned it until it shone. When staring at the badge he realised something; he was going to have to clean up his act. No more rule breaking (or at least no more getting caught), he needed to set a good example, Dumbledore had said he was a leader and that others will follow him. He needed to be the leader Dumbledore wanted, no needed, to be.

He pinned the badge onto his robes, just above his Quidditch Captain badge and set about writing to Remus to explain, and apologise, for what had happened. He knew his friend would be upset about this, but would put on a brave face so James swore that he was not going to take advantage of this at all. Remus was much more deserving of it and James was in no way going to take this role lightly and add insult to injury.

* * *

When James stepped onto platform 9 ¾ on September 1st, he wore his badge proudly. He could only find it funny that he was feeling the exact same mix of emotions as he did on his very first day, excitement, nervousness, eagerness, the list went on.

As he spotted Lily Evans wearing her HG badge, he made his way over to her, knowing that this year he needed to stop winding her up and tormenting her, regardless of his feelings for her. Everything else took priority. They needed to be able to work together, and if that meant he had to be only her friend, that's what he would do.

He felt different this year, more mature and responsible. Dumbledore had started something, no one else realised it yet, but everyone would eventually. This was the beginning of the making of James Potter.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
